Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there are shown an existing waterproof zipper structure 10 and a manufacturing equipment 11 therefor. The waterproof zipper structure 10 includes a zipper 100, a waterproof layer formed by a solid hot melt glue 106, and an adhesive layer 102. The zipper 100 includes a zipper tape 103, and a row of zipper teeth 104 provided at the center of the zipper tape 103 while located on one side of the zipper tape 103. In this case, the zipper teeth 104, after being engaged together, may be located on the same side of the zipper tape 103. The adhesive layer 102 is located between the other side of the zipper tape 103 without the zipper teeth 104, and the solid hot melt glue 106.
The manufacturing equipment 11 includes an application device 110, a hot rolling device 111, and a drawing device 112. A release paper 105 having the solid hot melt glue 106 is provided previously. Afterwards, the adhesive layer 102 is applied to the solid hot melt glue 106 by means of the application device 110. Then, the zipper 100, the adhesive layer 102, the solid hot melt glue 106, and the release paper 105 are hot rolled by means of the hot rolling device 111 so as to be adhered together. In this case, the adhesive layer 102 is located between the other side of the zipper tape 103 without the zipper teeth 104, and the solid hot melt glue 106. Finally, the release paper 105 is peeled off, in such a way that the waterproof zipper structure 10 is form, and the waterproof zipper structure 10 is wound via the drawing device 112.
It is not easy to adhere the solid hot melt glue 106 to the zipper tape 103, due to low degree of binding therebetween. Therefore, the adhesive layer 102 must be provided between the solid hot melt glue 106 and the zipper tape 103, in such a way that adhesion of the solid hot melt glue 106 to the zipper tape 103 is better.
After the adhesive layer 102 is cooled and solidified, however, the waterproof zipper structure is harder. The clothing, such as clothes, coats and etc., is less comfortable for a wearer, once the waterproof zipper structure 10 is mounted thereto.
In addition, a poor waterproof effect is also provided for the existing waterproof zipper structure 10, because only a little glue is permeated into the fiber fabric of the zipper tape 103 after the solid hot melt glue 106 is heated. Thereby, there is a need to improve the existing waterproof zipper 10 further.